


I’m Sorry I Couldn’t Get Her to Stay

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester’s Parent, Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Mary Bashing, Mary Winchester Lives, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: With their mother back Sam and Dean just want her to stick around for the other.———-Or the brothers try to get their mom to stay, when they don’t they make it up to the other.Mary bashing for the sake of brotherly fluff
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	I’m Sorry I Couldn’t Get Her to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own Supernatural or characters 
> 
> Season 12 plot wasn’t great, but it gave so much brotherly fluff

“I never was.” Is all Dean says before he leaves the room.

Sam watches his brother go, angry for him, but also proud he didn’t roll over and let Mary walk all over him. 

“Sam-“ Mary has turned her attention and pleads to him, if only because Dean wouldn’t listen. 

“No.” Mary needs to understand and Sam was going to make her. “Mom, there’s a lot you don’t know. I get that. You feel out of place, and you want to hunt because that’s your anchor right now. Trust me, we get that more then you could ever know.”

“But you shouldn’t.” Mary tries and Sam can only give a small smile. 

“There was a time I agreed with you, and I still do sometimes.” Sam pauses to get his thoughts together. “This is what I’ve done my whole life. What Dean has done since he was four-“

“So you don’t need your mother tagging along. You don’t need me to cook for you or kiss your scraped knees anymore.” 

“No I don’t, because Dean did all that for me.”

At her confused look Sam continues. 

“Dean cooked for me, he made me a hundred and one variations of mac’n’cheese because they were on sale and that’s all we had for weeks. 

“He patched me up, weather it was from tripping on the sidewalk or the vengeful spirit we were hunting at twelve and sixteen got the drop on me. Dad did his best most of the time, but he was gone for days or weeks at a time.

“Dean dropped out of school to help hunt and work. He only went and got his GED ‘cause I convinced him to. And he got a 99% because he’s as much a genius as I am, but he’s spent his whole life with people and himself telling him he’s a grunt. He helped me with my homework, study for my tests, made sure we stayed in town an extra week so I could take my finals. He went days without food so I could eat. He did everything to keep our family together.”

Sam wipes a few tears that have escaped his eyes. “People around us have a habit of leaving one way or another, and it gets to him. He’s got the biggest heart and when it comes to family he would -has given- his soul.”

Mary also had tears in her eyes now. “So Dean might not need you, but now that you’re here he needs you to stay.” 

Mary is silent for a while. Before she finally speaks. “I’m sorry Sam, but I miss my boys.” Sam isn’t surprised. 

He just hopes she feels as guilty about it as she should. When the bunker door slams shut Sam still flinches. 

He wipes his eyes and springs into action. He pops a bag of popcorn, grabs a bag of licorice from Dean’s ’secret’ hiding place, and makes his way to his brother’s room. 

The door is open and Dean is lying on his bed with his headphones on. Sam feels guilt press on his chest. ‘I’m sorry I couldn’t get her to stay.’ Is what he wants to say but he knows his brother won’t take it. 

Instead he does it the Winchester way. Throws the bag of licorice at his brother’s head to grab his attention. 

“She gone?” He says, taking his headphones off. 

“Yeah.” They’re silent before Sam remembers his plan. “Hey, they’ve got Frontier on Netflix that looks pretty good.” 

“That the one with Jason Momoa? ‘Cause he kind of looks you.” Dean gets up and they go to Sam’s room. 

They both sprawled out on Sam’s gigantor sized bed with the popcorn between them. Dean’s licorice was on his other side because Sam didn’t want ‘those red pieces of medicine flavored plastic’ any where near him. 

Making it through about five episodes before Sam began to doze off, his head lulled on to his brother’s shoulder. 

—————————-

“Hey, mom,” Mary looks up at her eldest walks up to her. They had just finished up a hunt and Marry was packing up her motel room. 

“Hey, Dean.” She zips up her duffle before looking him. “Where’s Sam?”

“He went out to double check, make sure the killings are done. That’s actually why I’m here.”

“What’s up, honey?” 

“It’s been great having you back and all. Really, it has.”

“I’m sensing a but.” Mary gives Dean a small smile that he can’t help return. 

“Yeah, um, so I love playing the words games and texting you, but you think you could do some of that with Sam?” 

“I talk to Sam.” Mary defends. 

“But you don’t. Outside of the job. I’ve seen his phone, he’s been texting you and you can’t find the time to reply.” Dean feels rage building inside. 

“He’s been dreaming about meeting you his whole life. The least you could do is send him a damn text message once in a while.”

“Dean-“ His mom tries to interrupt but Dean is on a roll. 

“Kid’s never had a mom. He only wants to spend time with you.”

“I know that. It’s hard, last time I saw him he was a baby.” Mary is trying to reason with him. 

“And the last time you saw me I was four! None of us are the same.” He takes a breath. “Sam is the strongest person I know. He’s been through literal hell and back. This is the one time saving the world hasn’t led to another apocalyptic disaster.”

“I am trying!” 

“No you’re not! Sam has worked his ass off his entire life to do the right thing and nothing has turned out. He kept his grades up when he didn’t know if we would be in the same state the next week. He’s been running into burning buildings to save people since he was twelve. He got himself a full ride to fuckin’ Stanford, only for his girlfriend to be burned on the ceiling and get dragged into this mess again. He had painful visions he tried to use to help people and he got killed for it. Which is your fault, by the way. 

“He saved the fricken world by jumping into hell. His soul was stuck there for four times longer then mine was, and he was roommates with the devil. He lost his soul. When he finally came back his mind was shot. Everyone he gets close to seems to get dead. All he wants it to get to know his mom, the least you could do is-“

Sam walks in. “Hey Dean, ready to head out?”

“Yeah. Just got to load the car. Everything good?” Dean rips his eyes from his mom.

“Mom, you good?” Sam asks, big puppy dog eyes that he hasn’t grown out of. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll see you boys around.” And with that she was gone again. 

“Dean?” Sam turns his attention to his brother and Dean wants to believe what his words got through to his mom. I’m sorry I couldn’t get her to stay, Sammy. 

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean shoulders his bag and makes his way to the car. 

They drive for a while. Dean let’s Sam drive under the excuse he wants a nap. 

He doesn’t sleep, but he does close his eyes in order to formulate a plan.

Glancing at Sam to make sure he is minding his own business, Dean makes a quick google search. 

After about two minutes he’s satisfied with his results and closes his eyes again. This time he does fall asleep. 

When he wakes an hour later it’s time to put his plan into action. 

“Wanna get something to eat?” Sam glances at him as he makes his first move. 

“Dude, we’ve been on the road for like two hours.” 

“Okay so let’s get a snack.” Dean effortless presses. “Coffee? Come on, take this exit.”

Sam sighs but switches the blinker on anyway. Dean’s plan is in motion. 

His brother moves to pull into a gas station. 

“Dude no,” Dean complains. “I’m not drinking that weak-ass dish water.” 

“Dean, we’ve been drinking this stuff since we were teenagers.” Sam is shooting his brother a weird look now. Dean has raised an alarm and he needs to cut the red wire. 

“What can I say, Sammy? I’ve nested and have gotten used to the finer things in life. Let’s go a little further. I bet there’s a cafe just up the road.” There was. 

Sam huffs again, but still complies. He didn’t want to drink that stuff anymore then Dean did. 

“Turn in here.” Dean says. Sam gives him a look. 

“Dean, this is a bookstore.” Yes it was, a little ma and pop book store, privately owned that boasted original copies of novels written fifty years ago. 

“And cafe.” Dean points out and leaves the car before Sam can drive away. “You can stay here but I need coffee. Maybe I’ll even get you your Christmas gift.” And with that he’s strolling towards the doors. 

He can hear Sam scramble after him after getting over his shock. 

Dean walks up to the cafe, puts on his panty-dropping smile and orders Sam a girly drink and a dark roast coffee for himself. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Dean.” Sam says as they wander the shelves. 

“Got no idea what your on about, Sammy.” Dean gives him a smirk and grabs a book from the shelves. 

“You don’t even like kind of stuff.” Sam argues.

“I read.” 

“I know you do, but you don’t read biographies from dead Russian Tsars. Go find the science fiction section.”

“Fine, but you’re not leaving here without a book.” Dean gives him a stern look before taking off.

He finds a Vonnegut novel he doesn’t have and begins to thumb through it while he waits.

“Ready to go?” He looks up to see Sam with a couple books in his arms. 

“Yeah. Find anything?” Dean asks, Sam nods, and they make their way to the counter to pay. 

Getting back in the car, Dean offers to drive so Sam can read. After a half hour of silence Sam speaks. 

“I heard you yelling with mom.” He glances at Dean from the passenger seat. “You don’t have make it up to me or anything.” 

Dean doesn’t respond. He feels guilt rolling in his gut. 

“I’m a grown adult, Dean” Sam continues. “I don’t need you to protect me from disappointment.” 

Yes I do. They are silent for a coupe more miles. 

“Thanks, though.” Sam says. “For the outing, the books, coffee. It was nice.” 

“You’re welcome, bitch.” 

“Jerk.” Sam says with a smile that makes Dean’s heart swell. His brother deserves to smile more. Chuck knows they both do.


End file.
